


BFF

by Siderea



Series: CLAMP One-shots [1]
Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were forced companions, but she regretted nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BFF

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.
> 
> From the old 31_days prompt  
> "Deep greens and blues are the colors I choose."--13 May 2008

Umi and Fuu were truly her best friends ever. They had been through so much together, and even now, when they were getting ready to head off to different universities after being at different middle and high schools, she couldn't think of anyone who was closer to her.

Hikaru smiled brightly as Tokyo Tower rose large in front of her. This would be their last trip to Cephiro until holidays, since Fuu was headed to Doshisha University in Kyoto in a few days and Umi was off to Kyushu University in Fukuoka while Hikaru herself had been accepted into Waseda University in Tokyo.

They would be going far apart, but they would stay close. Hikaru was sure of it. How could they not be, with everything they had been through?

Still, even without Cephiro, Hikaru liked to think that they would have met and become friends. If she had to choose anyone to have gone to Cephiro with, at this point in her life, she would pick Umi and Fuu. She just couldn't imagine Cephiro without those two by her side, supporting her all the way through everything that had happened.

As the elevator doors opened onto the observation platform, Hikaru rushed out, excited for her next visit to Cephiro. Nothing would go wrong, not with her best friends along for the ride!


End file.
